kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Good Po
| Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2"From the official Kung Fu Panda website | Weight = 290 lbs.Mentioned in the episode "Owl Be Back" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Patched-up burlap shorts with Shaolin wraps around ankles | Status = Living (within regular Po) | Residence = Valley of Peace | Occupation = Kung fu master | Family = Mr. Ping (adoptive father) Po's Father (biological father) Po's Mother (biological mother) Mr. Ping's father (adoptive grandfather) Mr. Ping's grandfather (adoptive great-grandfather) Yang (uncle) | Combat style = None | Master(s) = Shifu | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Bad Po" | Last appearance = "Bad Po" | Voiced by = }} Good Po is the name given to the embodiment of Po's good nature, created from the separation from his evil counterpart by the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. He appeared in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness in the episode "Bad Po". Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Good Po was created as the result of regular Po staring into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. While dusting the various kung fu artifacts, Po gave in to temptation and opened the closet where the mirror was kept. As he stared into his reflection, the mirror's power took effect and the panda was split into two halves, with a blue ghostly form of Bad Po being sucked into the mirror, leaving Good Po standing in the place of the regular Po. Unaware of what had happened, Good Po walked away, and Bad Po emerged from the closet a few seconds later. Good Po spent the afternoon trying to be helpful and kind to his friends. However, the Furious Five were perplexed by his unusual behavior, and their confusion turned to annoyance when Po's sensitivity and cluelessness got in the way of their attempts to fight Fung and his croc bandits. In the meantime, Bad Po caused havoc all over the Valley, and Good Po ended up taking the blame for everything that happened, much to his confusion. Good Po eventually came across Bad Po and realized what had happened with the mirror. They also found out that whenever Good Po got hurt, Bad Po would feel his pain. In order to keep Good Po out of trouble, Bad Po tricked his gullible counterpart into getting locked in the Ancient Locking Stocks. He later kidnapped Shifu and placed him in the stocks next to Good Po when he figured out what was going on. Good Po and Shifu eventually managed to escape and informed the Furious Five of what had happened. The warriors came up with a plan to get Bad Po to look into the mirror in order to rejoin the two halves before sunset, otherwise the separation would become permanent. When Bad Po returned to the palace after causing chaos in the village with the croc bandits, the Five proceeded to fight him. Shifu informed his students that the separation would also become permanent if the mirror was broken. On hearing this, Bad Po took it upon himself to try and destroy the mirror, and a furious battle ensued between Bad Po and the Five as they attempted to get him to look into the mirror. Bad Po was winning the battle, but then Good Po remembered their pain connection, and beat himself up until Bad Po was weakened enough for Tigress and Monkey to grab his arms while Crane held the mirror in front of him. However, as Mantis was slowly prying open his eyes, Bad Po suddenly swung his body and kicked the mirror, smashing it to pieces. Bad Po gloated over his apparent victory, but then Good Po suddenly held up another mirror in front of him; the mirror the Five had been using had been a replica. Caught off-guard, Bad Po saw his reflection in the mirror, and the two halves were subsequently rejoined. Personality As the polar opposite of Bad Po, Good Po was good-natured, compassionate, and overly sensitive. He also had a habit of giving random compliments, such as when looking for Fung and the bandits, Good Po unexpectedly complimented Tigress on her fur, which perplexed her. Fighting style Good Po apparently did not possess any kung fu skill because all of that power went into Bad Po during the separation in the episode of the same name. Relationships Bad Po Bad Po was the opposite counterpart of Good Po. They were completely different in personality, but they still felt each other's physical pain. Bad Po, realizing this, took advantage of Good Po's gullible nature by tricking him, and locking him up in the Ancient Locking Stocks to keep him safe as a way to protect himself. At the end of the episode, Good Po managed to stop his evil half by making Bad Po look into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang, which made the two rejoin and become Po again. Shifu Unlike Bad Po, Good Po naturally respected Shifu, but he continuously annoyed the with his sensitivity and cluelessness. While locked in the stocks, a frustrated Shifu had to resort to talking to Good Po like he was a child in order to get him to help them both escape. The Furious Five Like with Shifu, Good Po respected the Furious Five as warriors and did his best to help them, such as crafting slippers for each of them and cleaning their rooms. However, his clueless and sensitive nature confused and later annoyed the Five, and at one point, they attacked him all at once after mistaking him for Bad Po. Gallery Images MirrorPos.jpg|Bad Po: “This Po does what he wants to!” Good Po: “And this Po does what he needs to. up the mirror in front Bad Po ” —Good and Bad Po's final confrontation, Bad Po (episode) Read more... Videos Coming soon! Read more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas